


I'll Take Care of You

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is tired, but he can’t sleep until he takes a bath. He convinces Zayn to take one with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

It was after a long day of rehearsals and Liam just wanted to curl up in bed with Zayn and sleep for the next ten years.

But first, he needed to be clean. He was sweaty in places he didn’t even know he could sweat; his hair was coated in the dirt Louis had decided to throw at everyone. He smelled like chicken from where Niall had accidently dropped his chicken in Liam’s lap.

He just really wanted a bath.

Liam dropped his bag on the floor, knowing that he would just have to pick it up later but not caring. Maybe Zayn would be nice and clean up after him as Liam stripped his shirt off, leaving it on the floor.  

Liam was right. Zayn appeared in the bathroom seconds after Liam, carrying the dirty clothes Liam had shed to put them in the hamper. Liam had switched the water on and was now leaning against the side of the tub waiting for it to warm up. He looked half-asleep.

“Hey, you must be really tired,” Zayn said quietly. He crouched down in front of his boyfriend. “Are you sure you don’t want to just go to bed?”

Liam shook his head without opening his eyes. “No. I smell disgusting. I could never sleep like this.”

Zayn smiled, shaking his head with a laugh. He leaned over Liam to stick his hand in the water. “It’s warm enough, you can get in now.”

Zayn moved to stand up, but Liam’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. “Please come in with me?”

Zayn stared at him a moment before shaking his head. “Fine,” he muttered as he shucked off his clothes. “I’ll get in even though I don’t really need to.”

Liam smiled at him wearily. “Thanks.”

“Come on,” Zayn said as he pulled Liam to his feet. Zayn stepped over the edge of the tub and sat down, stretching out his legs. Liam climbed in and sat in his lap, curling up and resting his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

They sat there for a few moments, the only sound their quiet breathing. Liam had almost fallen asleep when Zayn finally shifted, reaching around Liam to grab the soap.

“Come on, get up,” Zayn grunted, finally closing his fingers around the bottle. “Get yourself clean. The sooner you’re washed, the sooner you can sleep.”

Liam blinked his eyes open, staring up at Zayn tiredly. He pouted. “Please?”

Zayn stared at him, trying to find the energy to say no to Liam. “Fine.”

Zayn spread the soap over Liam’s body as quickly as he could, then going over it again with a washcloth he found next to the tub to wash it off. He finished with Liam’s hair, rubbing the shampoo into brown locks with a soft sigh.

By the time Zayn had finished, Liam was almost asleep in his lap. Zayn nudged him slightly, coaxing him out of the warm water and into a fluffy towel. Liam stumbled out of the bathroom only half-dried, leaving Zayn to clean up.

Zayn threw the wet towels into the hamper, emptying the tub of water, and finally grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He left the bathroom and went to the bedroom, finding Liam with the comforter pulled up to his chin.

Zayn crawled in next to him, moving carefully so as not to wake his boyfriend. Liam rolled over and curled into Zayn’s warmth, pulling him as close as possible.

“Love you,” Liam whispered into his shoulder. Zayn smiled tiredly and slipped his arm over Liam’s shoulder.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
